Revenge of the Cooked Turkey
by purplecat41877
Summary: Mikey has a nightmare where the Thanksgiving turkey decides to get revenge for being cooked.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

This is my first horror fic. The dream parts will be in Italics.

**Revenge of the Cooked Turkey**

_Mikey was in the kitchen of the lair preparing Thanksgiving food. April O'Neil, Casey Jones, and 9 year old Chloe Calls were joining the turtles and Splinter for Thanksgiving dinner._

_Mikey was preparing the stuffing when the oven door opened. The turkey that was cooking in the oven let itself out. The turkey had glowing red eyes and sharp claws on its feet and wings. The turkey opened it's mouth revealing fangs._

"_I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU FOR TRYING TO COOK ME!" the turkey roared and then Mikey screamed as loud as he could._

* * *

Mikey woke up in his bed and in Donny's arms. He wrapped his arms around his brother, buried his face in his shoulder, and broke down completely.

Donny gently rubbed Mikey's shell and rocked him back and forth. Just then, Leo, Raph, and Splinter entered the room.

"You OK, Mikey?" Leo asked with concern, putting an arm around Mikey.

"We heard you scream," Raph said, putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"You want to talk about it?" Splinter asked, putting a hand on Mikey's head.

Mikey turned his head and rested it on Donny's shoulder. He tightened his hold on his brother.

"I had a nightmare about Thanksgiving," Mikey explained. "I was preparing stuffing and the turkey let itself out of the oven and it had glowing red eyes, sharp claws on it's feet and wings, and it also had fangs. The turkey roared, 'I will get my revenge on you for trying to cook me'. I screamed as loud as I could and the next thing I knew I was in my bed and in Donny's arms."

"You need me to stay with you for a while?" Donny asked with his arms wrapped tightly around Mikey who looked up at Donny and nodded.

Raph, Leo, and Splinter stepped away from Mikey and Donny. Then the three of them left the room.

* * *

_The turkey kept chasing Mikey around the kitchen. Mikey pulled out his nunchucks and the horrible turkey ate them._

"_You ate my nunchucks," Mikey said in disbelief._

"_Now for my revenge," the turkey said and pushed Mikey towards the oven._

"_You're actually planning to cook me?"_

"_Now you will know how it feels to be cooked!"_

_Mikey struggled to stay out of the oven while the turkey laughed with evil glee trying to get Mikey in the oven. Mikey screamed as loud as he could._

* * *

"You all right, Mikey?" Donny asked with concern.

"I had the nightmare again," Mikey said, breaking down completely.

Donny gently rubbed Mikey's shell and rocked him back and forth. Mikey held onto Donny not wanting to let go.

"Anything else happen in your dream?" Donny asked.

"The turkey ate my nunchucks and tried to cook me," Mikey replied, burying his face in Donny's shoulder.

Mikey and Donny tightened their hold on each other. They stayed in that position for a very long time.

* * *

Later that day, April, Casey, and Chloe arrived for Thanksgiving dinner. They helped Splinter, Leo, and Raph put the food on the table.

"Where are Mikey and Donny?" Casey asked.

"Mikey had a nightmare where the turkey decided to get revenge for being cooked," Raph explained. "Donny's staying with him."

"Isn't there something you can do?" April asked.

"How about dream meditation?" Leo suggested.

"That might work," Splinter said.

"April, Casey, and I can keep an eye on things out here," Chloe offered and the others agreed with her.

Splinter, Leo, and Raph left the room. Chloe sat down on the sofa and April and Casey started kissing on the lips.

* * *

A little later, the turtles and Splinter were in Splinter's room forming a circle. They had their eyes closed and their hands joined.

"Now we will enter the dream with the turkey," Splinter said.

* * *

_The turkey was trying to get Mikey in the oven. Just then, Donny, Leo, Raph, and Splinter rushed into the kitchen._

"_Get away from him!" Leo ordered the turkey._

"_Forget it!" the turkey cackled. "I must get my revenge for being cooked!"_

"_I'm glad you're all here," Mikey said gratefully. "We need to get rid of this turkey."_

_Donny used his bo to get the evil turkey off of Mikey. Then he used it to keep the turkey on the floor._

_Raph used his sais to pin down the wings. Leo shoved his katana into the turkey's stomach and the evil turkey screamed until he was dead._

_Splinter got a garbage bag and put the turkey in it. Then he left the kitchen to properly dispose of the dead turkey._

"_You OK now, Mikey?" Leo asked with concern._

"_I am now but what about my nunchucks?" Mikey asked._

"_I'll make some new ones for you," Donny promised and the two of them threw their arms around each other and squeezed each other tightly._

* * *

The turtles and Splinter opened their eyes. They slowly released each other's hands.

"OK, I'm ready for turkey now," Mikey said.

"Even after that dream?" Raph asked in disbelief.

Mikey chuckled and threw his arms around Donny who quickly returned the gesture. They let go of each other a few minutes later.

"What was that for?" Donny asked.

"For being there when I needed someone to hold me after the turkey nightmare," Mikey replied.

"Our friends are waiting so we should get some food," Leo reminded Splinter and his brothers and all of them left the room.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone had eaten, April and Casey were getting ready to leave, and Splinter had retired to his room. Chloe was planning to stay a while longer.

"Have a good Thanksgiving," April said.

"We will," Donny said. "Have fun on your date."

"I fully intend to," Casey said and then he and April left the lair.

"Mikey, I'm surprised that you ate any turkey 'specially after that nightmare," Raph said.

"I was hungry," Mikey said.

"Not surprising," Leo commented.

"How about a movie?" Chloe suggested.

The turtles and Chloe decided on an action movie. Chloe put the DVD in the DVD player and the turtles sat down on the sofa. Mikey got up, came back with soda and popcorn and sat back down. Chloe sat on Donny's lap, used the remote to turn on the DVD, and the turtles and Chloe watched the movie.

After the movie, the turtles walked Chloe back to her grandparents' house. The turtles and Chloe agreed to see each other soon and the turtles went back to the sewers after making sure Chloe made it inside safely.

The End


End file.
